Bade Voodoo
by TropicalEssence1023
Summary: It's bade's two-year anniversary and Jade wants to take their relationship to the next level, but what if the simplest yet weirdest way to do that is through some voodoo? Read to find out! R&R SMUTiness in Ch. 2 and 6
1. Chapter 1

**Jade's P.O.V.**

Today is our two-year anniversary. I hoped that since it's a special day that Beck and I could finally do something a little more... intimate, but I could never work up the courage to talk about it or initiate. The farthest we've ever gone is second base, and that's probably only ever happened like twice. It's a little bit of an embarrassment because even Cat's gone farther than that. I repeat: Cat Valentine- the ditzy red-head with the imagination of a child has gone farther sexually with a guy than I have.

I hopped into the old truck and deeply inhaled the welcoming smell. In just that moment, I felt completely at ease and stress free. It may sound weird, but I love the smell of his truck. It automatically made me feel safe and at home – partially because this is where home is to me. He closed the door behind me like the gentleman he is and walked around to the driver's side.

"Where should we go?" Beck asked. My stress-free self vanished in an instant. _What? It's our two-year anniversary and you don't have anything planned?_ I'll tell you now, and if you're a girl, you'll know what I'm talking about when I say that there is nothing more annoying than when your man doesn't have plans. It's as if he's unprepared and puts no effort into the relationship he's in.

As ticked as I was, I didn't want to let it show. I'm trying to work on my temper a little bit. We all know I have a "problem" with maintaining my cool. So instead, I decided to work out the plans with Beck and not waste my energy arguing that he should've been better prepared for our date.

"How about we do something a little different," I offered, "I mean, we've already watched like three movies within the past month and we always end up eating at either Nozu or Karaoke Dokie." "Anything in particular you have in mind?" he asked.

That's when I remembered something Cat had shown me earlier this week. "How about we have a penny date?" I asked. "A what?" "It's this silly idea that Cat told me about. You just take a penny," I said as I dug one out of my wallet, "and then you pick a number between 10 and 20." I waited a moment until he finally answered. "13." I grinned, he knew that was my favorite number. "Okay. So as we drive, whenever we come across an intersection, we flip the penny to decide which way to turn. If it lands on heads, we turn right. If it lands on tails, we turn left. And then we'd do this until we've flipped the penny 13 times."

"And then what?" he asked. _Isn't it obvious?_ "Then we'll make a date out of wherever we end up." He was hesitant at first, but then finally smiled to me and said, "Let's do it." He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. His eyes stayed intent on the road while I flipped the penny.

_Flip_ "Left"

_Flip_ "Left"

_Flip_ "Right"

_Flip_ "Left"

_Flip_ "Right"

_Flip_ "Right"

_Flip_ "Right"

_Flip_ "Left"

_Flip_ "Right"

_Flip_ "Left"

_Flip_ "Left"

_Flip_ "Left"

_Flip_ "Right, that's the last flip." We looked down the street to see if their's anything to do down here in who-knows-where... Barber shop... bank... hair salon... Starbucks... Italian restaurant... "How about that bowling alley over there?" asked Beck. I looked at him in disgust. "You _know_ I hate bowling shoes!" He rolled his eyes, "Come on! It could be fun!" _Or it could suck balls. _I kept scoping the area desperately to find something I would enjoy.

My eyes caught a sign. _Esmeralda's Fortunes_. "BECK! We're going there!" I pointed to the sign. I could see in his face that he didn't particularly want to go there, but was smart enough to keep his opinion to himself. He parked the truck and we made our way to the fortune teller's.

"You don't believe that this voodoo stuff is real, do you?" he wondered. "I don't know what to believe, but I find these things very interesting," I answered slightly offended because, yes I do believe in voodoo. Is that so weird? No, I'm Jade Fucking West, it fits me perfectly.

We went inside and found exactly what you'd expect to see in a gypsy-like place. A dim room with moody lighting, decorative carpet and strong scents. A woman approached us and smiled. She had dark curly hair and wore large hoop earrings. She was a woman who wore way too much eye make-up for someone who looked like the age of 35. "Welcome to _Esmeralda's Fortunes_. I knew you two would make it here eventually." _What_? "Do you tell that to all of your customers?" Beck asked. "Of course, after all I can see what others cannot. I'm Esmeralda. Come sit, relax and close your eyes." She lead us to a round table with a crystal ball in the middle. _How original_. We sat down equally distanced from each other. "Now give me your hands and hold each others." _Ew I don't want to hold that ugly, decaying hand.. and I definitely don't want Beck holding it. _But I decided to just deal with it.

We all held hands with our eyes closed as she began chanting. "Eleka nahmen nahmen au tum au tum eleka nahmen... eleka nahmen nahmen au tum au tum eleka nahmen" She paused, "You can open your eyes. I'm feeling a strong connection between you two," she said, "I believe that it's love, is it not?" Beck rolled his eyes instead of answering. "Yes," I confirmed. "And you have been together for..." she closed her eyes waiting for the answer to come to her, "... two years?" Beck was unimpressed, but she was fascinating to me

"Yes," I said again. "And today is a special day isn't it?" "Well it was _supposed_ to be," I muttered. "What do you mean by that?" Beck asked clearly offended. "What do you mean 'what do you mean by that'? Today is our two year anniversary and you didn't even have plans for us! I was expecting at least a 'Happy Anniversary' or a present, but instead we had to wing it!"

Beck didn't answer for a moment. "Today is our anniversary?"

That did it. "You didn't remember our anniversary?! Today is April 26th aka the day we started dating, do you not remember that?!" "I guess not, and if you knew that today was our anniversary how come _you_ didn't get a present or say 'Happy Anniversary'?!" "Because that's _your_ job! You're the boyfriend so _you_ should be the one giving me things!" "Is that what you think?" "Yes! And since you clearly don't want to be here in this _voodoo_ place, then maybe you should just leave!" "Maybe I will!" "Good!" "Call me when you're done being a bitch, I'm out."

And just like that, he stormed out. Fuck, now I don't have a ride. I was left with Esmeralda who remained quiet. "Sorry about that," I muttered. "It's okay, I knew that that was going to happen." I couldn't tell if that was supposed to be a joke or not, but it managed to make me laugh anyway. She leaned in on the table and spoke, "You were hoping for a more special evening weren't you? You wanted for you and Beck to get deeper into your relationship- to get more _intimate_." It's almost a good thing that he left, I didn't want him to know that I wanted to take our relationship to the next level from her. I wasn't entirely comfortable talking about this with her, but I didn't really care right now. "I guess so."

She got up and motioned me to follow her. She led me to room behind a curtain and she opened a big purple box with golden swirly designs on it. "What's in there?" I asked. "Just a couple of dolls that can be fun to play with one of these days," she answered. _Dolls_? Aren't I little too old to be playing with dolls?

She pulled out two freaky dolls that were each about two feet in height. The freaky part is that they looked exactly like me and Beck. They even wore the _same_ outfits we're wearing today. One had dark brown hair with streaks of blue. It wore a maroon shirt with a black leather jacket, black skirt, leggings, and combat boots. While the other wore a flannel shirt, slightly torn jeans and also combat boots. The even freakier part was that the dolls were perfectly proportionate.

"What are these?" I dared myself to ask. "They're voodoo dolls." "They don't _look_ like voodoo dolls." I don't get frightened too easily, but she was doing a very good job at doing it. "Looks have nothing to do with it. These are voodoo dolls and they're very special. And if you don't believe me, check this out." She tugged the hair on the doll that looked like me. Suddenly I felt a pull on the back of my head. "OW!"

I was thoroughly freaked out. "Anything you do to the dolls will happen to either you or your handsome fella. It can come in handy at times can it not?" I don't care if I become cursed or something, I want those dolls. "Are these for me?" "Of course. They'd be less than useless to anyone else." She stuffed the dolls into a bag and handed them to me. She led me to the way out. I paid her at the desk and walked to the street hoping to find a taxi to hail. _Thanks for the anniversary present. _

After a few minutes, a taxi came my way. "Whereto ma'am?" the scruffy cab driver asked. I told him my address and he got me there in about half an hour. I paid him and walked up to my front door. Nobody was home. My dad is probably working late _again_, meaning he won't be home until midnight, but I don't give a fuck about him. My mom has a conference... in Hawaii (lucky bitch), and my little brother has a sleepover with his friends.

I'm alone. "What to do...?" I pulled out the doll that looked like Beck. "What to do to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I ran up to my room and locked the door- just in case. I glanced at my alarm clock. 8:56pm, so Beck is most likely home in his RV... also all alone. I was still mad at him for forgetting our anniversary but I'm more concerned about getting what I wanted to do in the first place... even if I have to do it to him through an oversized doll. _Have I gone completely insane?_ I'm about to fuck a _doll_... I'll live.

**Beck's P.O.V.**

I laid on my bed and began playing with a tennis ball by throwing it back and forth. I hated myself for leaving Jade all alone, but she was being a bitch and she knows it... but that's no excuse. I feel terrible. All I want to do is to go to her and kiss her and have a great anniversary -which I didn't know we had. I want nothing more than to have her here in my arms right now, so that we could just make out on my bed... and maybe more.

Just then, as if on cue with his fantasy, he felt something happening with his lips.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Jade started making out with the doll as if it was Beck in her hands, and although the doll was significantly smaller than him, it still worked fine.

Beck felt as if there was a ghost on his lips making out with him. It felt very real and even the _way_ the ghost was devouring him reminded him of Jade's technique. Beck was terrified, he had no idea what was happening to him. He tried to protest by swatting his hands in front of him hoping he would hit whatever was in the air that was doing this to him. Nothing worked of course.

Jade- while continuing to kiss the doll- unbuttoned the flannel shirt. His eyes went huge when he noticed his shirt was coming off on its own. The buttons pulling apart by themselves and then the sleeves breaking free of his arms. "What the fuck?" he gasped. Not a moment after, his jeans were suddenly ripped from his legs. His mood changed, he felt a rise that piqued his insatiable interest.

Phantom limbs caressed his chest, he felt the sharp sting of manicured nails, as imaginary claws raked over the toned and muscular ridges of his torso. His mouth shuddered in a soundless cry.

Jade West knew how to get a rise out of that man. She rolled onto her bed so she laid flat on her stomach , propped only by her forearms. Strands of her blue and dark brown hair fell over a single shoulder.

Beck sighed back into his pillow as he felt something silky spill on his shoulder and stomach, tickling the heightening nerves, but still when he gazed down, he saw nothing. He realized he ought to stop fighting and succumb to this illustrious sex goddess who dared not to show her face to him.

"Hello Beckett," she purred. Her fingers hooked below the band of his boxers and jerked them down the doll's knees. Jade's eyes were engulfed. She had never seen a cock in person (except in anatomy or the internet). Although, this one wasn't real... it was still Beck's. _I wonder if even a doll can get hard... _

Sweet kisses traced their way along his abdominal, contracting the muscles beneath with moist action. He let out a shaky breath, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He groaned as he felt something moist envelop his cock. Beck folded his hands behind his head, he allowed the ghost room to work. She swirled him around, going farther down his shaft with each suck. His breath hitched as she maneuvered her tongue swiftly around his head, lapping the tip. The imaginary breath fluttered against him. Beck grunted, his cock throbbing and pulsating.

He was greatly disappointed when the phantom's mouth left him. He closed his eyes and laid back on his bed thinking that the ghost left him. Then suddenly he felt weight settle over his hips.

Jade sat on the doll's cock. _Looks like you can grow after all_ she thought, much to her pleasure. She placed her palms on its chest.

Beck's breath hitched as nonexistent nails scraped down his chest, leaving only white to red trail as their mark. He felt the ghost as she rose rhythmically atop him and sink painfully slow back down. He tried to lock grunts behind his gritted teeth. "Ah... oh, ungh," he cried out as she moved her body, gyrating on top of his. The roll of her hips phenomenal. "Oh, oh, yes – uh! - yes just like that... oh fuck!"

She was like a roiling wave, her body movements pleasuring his every sense, every feeling. It was the best fuck he'd had yet- well, the only one. Jade pulled the doll out swiftly and went back to sucking on its body starting at its neck, slowly going back down to its cock.

Beck groaned in the torturous pleasure. _Why are you such a tease?! _

Soft lips sucked the crook of his neck with intoxicating fervor. They finally found their way, sucking on the pulsating thing that was his jumping pulse. Beck thrusted slowly into the phantom's mouth, but his face was lost in somber thought, stoned out to the sensation. The ghost skillfully licked up and down the length of his member, sucking and nibbling his balls. Beck was running out of air. He grabbed the blankets he laid on and clenched them in his hands.

She swirled the tip of his cock again and sunk down so that his entire cock was in her mouth. "Oh... oh fuck!" he managed to choke out. He felt like he was going to come, but the ghost vanished again. "FUCK! Come back!"

Jade sank back down the doll's cock. Beck could feel the bubbling resistance but soon the two found their steady rhythm again. Only now she had a punishing taste to her, each roll, every jive, all the bounced had an attacking edge to them. Beck growled, but it was lost in a wave of motion, constricting his throat to incredulous moans. She was vigorous in her task and soon her pace picked up to match the racing staccato of their hearts. His, at least.

Beck groaned, "Oh my god... oh fuck!" He tightened his grip on his sheets as he thrusted into the invisible goddess. With each thrust, his muscles contracted and he knew he would lose control of his body soon. "Uuuuh! Fuck this is amazing!" He wanted to make this moment last. He pounded his cock at an incredible speed into the air. "I'm going to come," he grunted. "Fuck..," his cock spilled his seed, "Oh FUCK!" His come spewed all over his sheets and his chest. The ghost was gone again and she didn't come back.

Beck fondled himself a little to get every last drop of come to ooze out of the tip. He opened his lust-lidded eyes. "What the fuck just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Beck's P.O.V**.

I woke up monday morning by the high pitched irritating beeps. _I hate that alarm clock_. My droopy eyes stayed shut and refused to open, so my hand was desperately searching for button to turn off the infernal sound. "Shut. Up. I'm awake."

After basically knocking off half of my things from my desk, I finally found the button. I got up drowsily and walked to my dresser to find dome clothes to wear. I haven't encountered Ghostie since Saturday, but I was still skittish. Every few moments I would turn to see if someone was there, but of course there never was.

I wanted answers as to what happened. Is this some sort of weird paranormal activity kind of thing? Where instead of haunting me and trying to scare me out of my home, it just wants to use me as some sex toy? Or have I gone truly insane? Maybe they should lock me up in the nut house.

I grabbed a pair of jeans, found a pair of socks and a shirt on the floor. I smelled the shirt to see if I could wear it again. "Yup, that'll do." No one will notice anyway. I scoped the RV again just to be sure there was no one there. _Maybe I dreamt the entire thing._

I left the RV and got in my truck. Jade and I still haven't said anything to each other since last Saturday, I hope she isn't still mad. I hated myself for just leaving her at _Esmeralda's Fortunes_ without even giving her some money for a cab. I wonder what happened after I left...

**Jade's P.O.V.**

"Oh shit!" I slept in. I ran frantically through my room, scrambling to find dome decent clothes. "Where's my hair?" My eyes zig-zagged across the room and bathroom until I found my blue extensions. There wasn't enough time to curl my hair, so I decided to do my hair in the bathroom at school. I looked back at my reflection in the mirror. Yup, I'll be doing my make-up there, too.

I almost walked out of my room, until I noticed the voodoo dolls Esmeralda gave me sitting in a chair. I put the dolls in a bag and brought it with me. _You'll never know when something like this can come in handy._ On my way out I snatched a poptart to eat in the car. I threw the bag in the back seat. I felt a sudden ping on my head. "Ow!" Mini Jade must've her forehead on something. Whoops.

I got in the front seat and made my way to school. I couldn't stop thinking about Saturday. It was the most fucked up thing I've ever done, but I don't care. I finally did something more exciting with Beck than just kissing. I just can't wait until he returns the favor.

I pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot. I was back on schedule. Just enough time to fix myself in the bathroom. I ran into the building, leaving the dolls in the car. When I got into the bathroom, there were already three other girls in there. That'll never do. I pointed to the door, "Out. Now." They scampered out without any argument. I'm not going to lie, there are perks to being the feared one at the school.

**Beck's P.O.V.**

Everyone filed into Sikowitz's class just as the bell rang. I saved a seat next to me for Jade to sit in. She couldn't stay mad at me for too long. She knows I would forgive her in an instant, so there's no reason why she shouldn't. She was the last one to come in and whether she liked it or not she was going to sit next to me, all the other seats had already been taken except for two: the one to my left or the one next to a bunch of freaky head shakers.

She looked at me and smiled. Not the response I was expecting from her... "Hi Beck. How was your weekend?" She asked devilishly. I didn't know whether or not to tell her the truth or lie. She would think I'm crazy if I told her I had sex with a ghost and who would blame her?

"Um it-" "HELLO CLASS!" _Thank you Sikowitz_. He was sipping milk from his coconut as usual. "Let's do a little improv today, shall we?" Tori raised her hand, "Sikowitz." "Yes,what? What is it?" "You need to check attendance first," she said. Jade rolled her eyes at Tori's kiss-up attitude. "Oh, right!" He grabbed the list of students. He glanced up and down from the sheet to check if everyone was present.

"Robbie Shapiro?" I looked around me, and he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Absent. Everyone else is here. Goody goody, now let's begin the improv exercise." He looked around the room to see who he wanted to act out a scene. "Beck, Cat, Sinjin and Tori get up here!"

**Jade's P.O.V.**

_Tori, you better watch yourself._ "In this scene, you are all on a double date, going skiing in Sweden," Sikowitz informed, "Cat and Beck will be one couple and Tori and Sinjin are the other couple. You do not have to speak Swedish, but an accent would be great."

It's a good thing that Tori and Beck aren't a couple in this scene, but I kept a close eye on them anyway. Cat and Beck were pretending to ski with each other, while Sinjin was trying to take advantage of being Tori's boyfriend. That actually made me a little happier that she was uncomfortable.

"Yawn, yawn. BORING!" Sikowitz shouted. "This isn't grabbing my attention, come on!" Listening to his command, Cat decided to create an avalanche. _I hope Tori dies from this._

**Robbie's P.O.V.**

I pulled into my parking spot at Hollywood Arts. "Rex, we can't drive by Northridge every morning so you can spy on the girls!" "Come on Rob, you know I have a weakness for them Northridge girls!" "Well now we're really late because of it and I HATE being late." I got out of the car and yanked Rex with me. I speed walked my way toward the building. "Woah woah Rob, wait a minute." "What now Rex?" "Look over there. The lights are still on inside of Jade's car. That means she didn't close the door all the way."

I walked to her car to close her door, like any good person would do. "Hold on, I wanna see what she's got in here." "REX! That's not a nice thing to do." "Oh waa waa. Quit being a baby and open the door." I can never win with a puppet. Ashamed of myself, I open the door and got in the back seat. "Shovel... phone charger... scissors... fake blood. This place gives me the creeps can we go now?" "Hold up, what's in that bag?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Robbie's P.O.V.**

I opened the plastic bag and looked inside. "What the actual..?" "What's in there Rob?" I pulled out the two dolls. They were big for dolls, but still dolls. "Dang. I knew Jade was freaky, but that bitch just took freaky to a whole new level," said Rex.

"They look pretty cool though. This one looks exactly like Jade, it even has the piercings." I examined the dolls fascinated by their craftsmanship. "Can they move their arms and legs like a barbie doll?" he asked. I pulled Jade's arm so it stuck out perpendicular to her body.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

This skit is taking forever. I yawned and at that same moment, my left arm stuck out. "That's weird," I muttered. I didn't move my arm on purpose did I?

**Robbie's P.O.V.**

"Can she open her mouth?" "Rex, we can't stay in here and play with Jade's dolls, or whatever these are!" I was about to get out of the car, but Rex wouldn't have it. "Come on Rob! There's only 15 minutes left in Sikowitz's class; there's no point in going to first hour anyway. I just want to know if the dolls can open their mouths."

I sat back down and sighed in defeat. I grabbed the Jade doll again. As it turns out, her mouth can in fact open. "Happy now?" "Almost. Is it hollow? See if you can stick your finger inside it." "What?! NO. That's gross!" "Idiot. It's just a doll, now put your finger in it."

I hated the way Rex treated me, but I have no abrasive so I did what he told me to. I opened the doll's mouth again and tried to see if my finger would go inside. "This is wrong on so many levels. This is so weird."

Sure enough, my finger got inside.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

"No, no, NO! There was just an avalanche and you're stuck underneath a pile of snow," explained Sikowitz, "In order to keep it believable, you must act as if you're terrified and suffocating from the lack of air." I could tell Beck was furious, because he was doing a great job, but the others (especially Tori) were doing horrible. "Would anyone like to demonstrate how to act as if you're stuck in an avalanche?" he asked.

Suddenly, my mouth opened by itself. _What the fuck is happening? _ It wouldn't shut, even though I was trying. I felt something go in my mouth and making it harder for me to breath. I started coughing and choking. I tried to catch my breath back, but I fell out of my chair and continued to gasp for air. I was genuinely terrified, but I have a feeling I know exactly what's happening.

"SEE?! This is how you act," Sikowitz exclaimed as he pointed at me, "see how scared she is and trying to breath? Well done, Jade."

The bell rang and I ran out of the classroom before anyone else could. I bust through the front doors and made way for my car. _At least the choking stopped_.

I got to my car and opened the backseat door. "ROBBIE SHAPIRO!" I screamed. He squeaked as he looked at me clearly petrified. "What the hell are you doing in my car?!" "I-I was just going to shut the door, be-because it wasn't closed all the way. And then Rex _forced_ me to get in, it's all his fault!" "Oh sure, blame it all on the puppet, man you better than that," said Rex.

"SHUT UP!" I was furious at them, "Robbie, why are you sticking your _finger_ in the doll's mouth?! You almost KILLED me!" "Rex wanted me to see if it was hollow or not, so – w-wait a minute. What do you mean I almost _killed_ you?"

He wouldn't believe me if I told him, and we're already down the rabbit hole anyway, so I guess I should let him see for himself. "Robbie. You've got to _promise_ me you won't tell anyone about this, especially Beck." "Won't tell anyone what?" "JUST PROMISE!" "Alright! Alright!"

"Good. Now see, anything that happens to these dolls will happen to me and/or Beck." He rolled his, so in response I hit him on the side of his head. "It's TRUE, okay?!" "Jade, I know that I'm gullible, but come on."

There's nothing worse than when someone doubts you when you're telling the truth. "Fine then. I'll prove it to you. You take the doll that looks like me and I'll stand with my back towards you. Do whatever to the doll and it'll happen to me."

**Robbie's P.O.V.**

She's crazy, but I did as she told me to. When she turned away from me, I pulled both arms on the doll, so that they were both perpendicular to its body. Sure enough, Jade's arms did, too. Then I made one leg flex up behind her so that she was standing on one leg. Okay this is a little weird.

I still refuse to believe her. She probably knows exactly what I'm doing to the doll and mimicking its movements, but she was in perfect sync... The only way I'll believe it is if she does this:

I pulled her other leg up so that she would fall on her knees. "ROBBIE! Why did you do that?!" "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you weren't faking." "Why would I waste my time with you if I were faking!" She got up and looked down at her knees, "Great, now there's a hole in my leggings and I'm probably going to get a bruise." "Sorry," I said sincerely. "Sorry doesn't fix my knee."

"So, how long have you had these dolls?" I asked getting back to the matter at hand. "I got them this weekend after my date with Beck, but that's none of your business." "Where did you get them?" "None of your business. Now get _out_ of my car and don't speak a word of this to anyone and I do mean anyone."

I sure am getting pushed around a lot this morning. I put the doll back and got out of her car.

She locked the door behind me and we made our way back to class.

_I want one of those dolls._

* * *

**What do you guys think should happen next? Should Robbie get himself a voodoo doll (for Cat), or would that make the story too complicated? I'm making up everything as I go along so any sort of suggestion could be helpful :) I love getting reviews, so please leave one if you have something to say!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've decided that this fanfic will continue to be just Bade. Earlier you read that Robbie found out about the voodoo dolls, so maybe I'll make a short Cabbie fanfic in the future that involves Robbie getting the voodoo dolls, too...? Anyway, here's another little chapter! ****Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious, obviously. **

* * *

**Beck's P.O.V.**

I sat in the back row of the dim classroom with an empty seat next to me again, in case Jade ever decides to show up. Mr. Gradstein's scriptwriting class is already half way over and Jade still hasn't come back from wherever she ran away to. While I'm one that note, it was very bizarre that she just ran out of the classroom after perfectly demonstrating how a person should act if they were suffocating. To be completely honest, I was concerned. She almost made the demonstration too believable, I thought she might've actually been choking... Then again, a lot of strange things have been happening including Ghostie having her way with me last weekend...

I heard the door swing open and hit the wall. There's no doubt in my mind that that's her. I looked over my shoulder and saw perfectly normal Jade with a scowl on her face. The door fell shut behind her as she walked over to me to sit in her seat. "Hey, where did you run off to?" "Don't worry about it," she told me," I just needed to take care of some business." _That sounds like something a girl on her period would say_. "What happened here?" I asked pointing to her knee. "Just fell on it, it's fine. Have I missed anything?" "Nah, we've just been watching some videos because Mr. Gradstein didn't feel like teaching today." "Cool," she grinned and pulled my face to hers.

She forced her lips on mine fiercely and ran her fingers through my hair. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it, but still I pulled away from her. "What are you doing?" I asked because I'm an idiot. "What do you think I'm doing? There's only like ten minutes left of class, we're not learning anything, we're in the back row, the lights are off for the videos and I haven't seen you since Saturday, so guess what? We're going to make out."_ Reasonable._ "Yes ma'am."

I cupped her cheek and and reconnected our lips. She ran her fingers back into my hair, which is an incredible turn on for me so I returned the favor by lightly tugging on her hair. It felt pretty hot having a hardcore make out scene in the middle of class with Jade, so to make things more interesting, my lips hovered over hers and skimmed down to her neck. I lightly sucked on her flesh causing a gasp to leave her lips.

Just as things were getting good, Mr. Gradstein turned the lights back on and stopped playing the videos. I checked the time only to be disappointed to find out we only had two minutes left of class. "Aw man," Jade whined. "We would've had more time if you didn't come to class late," I informed her. She glared at me and in an instant I became an idiot again.

"Hey at lunch, save us a different table. I want to talk to you about something." I was about to ask what, but the bell rang in that exact second and she was already out the door.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I grabbed my lunch from Festus in the Grub Truck and scanned the Asphalt Cafe for Beck. I needed to be just 100% open and honest with him and let him know I want to get more active with him. Well actually, I still don't want him to know about the dolls... I'll just be 90% honest then.

I finally found Beck, sitting by himself as I instructed, in the corner away from most of the other people just the way I liked it. I walked over to our table and sat directly in front of him. He looked a little nervous, like he was in trouble or something. Little does he know I'm more nervous than he is.

Before I had the chance to say anything he blurted out, "If this is about what happened at that _Esmeralda's Fortunes_ place, Saturday, then I'll go ahead and say that I'm-" "No Beck, it's not exactly about that," I assured him. He looked a little more relieved now.

"I don't really like talking about this subject, but I feel like I should bring it up now," I began, "You know, we've been going out for like two years and we haven't been very, I don't know. What's the word I'm looking for? Active? Intimate? We've never even gone to third base before and-," I trailed off because Beck was grinning like a fool. "What?" I demanded. "Nothing, nothing. Sorry, I just thought you wanted for us to sit alone because you were mad at me or something, but this is quite the opposite." I rolled my eyes. "Beeeck," I whined, "I'm trying to be serious here." "I'm sorry," he said, this time in a more serious tone, "it's just that I thought that girls liked it when we take things slow."

That was actually kind of sweet of him to think that. I took a bite of my salad and told him, "We have been taking things slow, but too slow for my liking. I want more, Beck." His smile came back. "I'd be more than happy to service your needs," he winked. He's such a dork.

"But, the only thing is, I've never gone that far with anyone before," he said. "Well I hope not, we've been dating since we were freshmen, so there better not have been anyone else other than me. WAS THERE?" angry me is back. He held up his hands in defense, "No! Just you, Jade. You're the only girl I've ever dated. What I meant was, I'm used to making out with people and maybe touching them a little because I need to do that for the characters I play in scenes. So I'm pretty much a pro at it, but anything sexual is completely new to me and it freaks me out a little," he said. My soft spot for him came right back.

I got out of my seat and moved so I was on the same bench as him. I kissed him and whispered, "If you'd like some practice, I think I have something that could help."

**Beck's P.O.V**.

Jade walked me into the parking lot. "Where are we going?" "Just to my car." We kept walking until we approached her car. She unlocked the door and opened it. _ It's about time she locked her doors._

She grabbed a bag and opened it. She reached inside and pulled out... her?

"Uh Jade, what's that?" "What does it look like?" "It looks like you in two-foot form?" I guessed. "Yup, and it's for you to practice on," she smiled. "What?" "You said that you've never done anything more than make out and feel up a girl, so this is for you to practice on." "Are you being serious?" I asked. "Yup, and believe me when I say that this doll is very detailed." "Wh-where did you get this? Why do you have it?" I have so many questions now. "Just don't worry about it. Here take it and have fun." She held the doll out for me and I grabbed it out of her hands. "Thank you?"

We walked to my truck to put the doll in there. I accidentally hit the head of the doll on my side-view mirror. Jade clenched her teeth and held her face. "Please be careful with that," she begged. I put the doll in my seat and shut the door behind it.

I checked the time on my phone. "We should go back, lunch is almost over."

**Jade's P.O.V.**

_I can't wait for tonight._

* * *

**I don't have much to say, but as always: reviews make my day. If you have any input on this fanfic then please let me know :) Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! Finally, Beck gets to use the voodoo doll on Jade ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in fact, own Victorious. Let's be real here.**

* * *

**Beck's P.O.V.**

Our geometry class is taking forever. I sat with my face on my fist, staring at the clock. I fought with my eyelids to keep them open for just a few more minutes. I tuned out all of the noises of people talking to each other and our teacher trying to teach. I returned my attention to the board only to see a bunch of triangles. I want to be an actor when I grow up, how will sine, cosine and tangent help to make that happen? That's right, it won't. I gave up on learning for the day. I looked back at the clock. Just two more minutes, I can make it.

I pulled out my pear phone and saw that I had a bunch of text messages. I didn't recognize any of their numbers, but they were all flirty, like '_Heeeey Beck, would you mind giving me a ride to school tomorrow? My car broke down today... or you can come over to my house and fix it for me 3 ;)' _ Northridge girls no doubt. Time to change my number... _again_. Just to amuse myself, I read through them and then deleted them before Jade had the chance to see them. If that happened, goodness knows all hell would break loose.

The bell rang and we all gratefully got out of our seats. I walked at a brisk pace to my locker and threw all my books in it. After I shut it, I turned around to find Jade standing in front of me. She put one had around my neck and the other in my hair before she kissed me. "Don't forget to play around with the doll," she whispered in my ear. "The moment I get home, I promise."

The thought of touching a doll that looked like Jade seemed a little fucked up, but what do I have to lose? My sanity of course, but this was for Jade, so I'll do it.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I feel all giddy inside, which is rare for me. I got in my car to go back home and I couldn't stop smiling, but believe me, I tried. I'm just so excited for tonight. This is what must be like to be Cat Valentine 24/7. "Pull yourself together, West," I scolded myself.

I pulled into my driveway and snatched the bag with mini Beck in it from the back seat. I hopped out, and walked to the front door. It was unlocked which means that my dad is already home. Crap. I like it better when he's not home.

I ran up to my room to put mini Beck away, before someone else sees it. After I hid him under my bed, I walked out of my room. Across the hallway from my room was Jackson's room, my little seven-year-old brother. The door was cracked, so I peeked inside to see if he was home from elementary school yet. The light was on, which is already a bad sign. I saw him on the floor next to his bed, playing with legos.

I backed away from the door. I couldn't let him know that I was home, otherwise he would never leave me alone. I swear, all that kid wants to do is play and it's not getting in his head that I. Don't. Like. To. Play.

An idea came to mind. I ran with soft footsteps to the big bathroom and locked the door behind me. This place is my sanctuary. I took a second to admire the marble floor, black granite countertops and grey slate tile on the walls. But my favorite feature of the room is the bathtub. It's a very large claw foot tub that I bet could hold two people in it if you wanted to. I've had many great times in there- most of which were 'dates' with my fingers, but come on, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

As long as I'm in here, Jackson can't get to me, even if he decided to cry to our father. That man never really cared for me or Jackson anyway, all he does is sit in his office and work. He always shooed me away when I was younger when I wanted his attention.

I kept the lights off and turned on some music on the stereo, I tend to make noise whenever I'm in here. I definitely don't want my brother or father to hear what might be coming up. Then I let warm water run into the tub. Now to just sit and wait.

**Beck's P.O.V.**

I closed the door of the RV behind me and locked it. I wouldn't have any sort of explanation as to what I'll be doing to this doll, so I can't take any chances of my mom coming in on me. I kept the lights off and I laid down on my bed. I looked at the doll in front of me. It's uncanny how much it looks like Jade. _I wonder if it also resembles her underneath the clothes._ Can a doll have boobs and a vagina? Only one way to find out.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Beck tugged the boots off of the doll causing Jade's to do the same. He pulled down the skirt along with the leggings. _Turns out you do have a vagina._ He turned the dolls arms so that he could pull leather jacket and shirt off.

Jade was grateful that she didn't have to do any work this time around. Now that she was totally naked, she slid herself into the tub that was half way full of water. The warmth around her heightened her senses.

"This is just practice," Beck told himself, "Actually no," he corrected, "this is acting. I need to become a character- a lover." He laid the doll down on his bed and kissed its lips like he would do with Jade any other time. He planted kisses from its mouth, down its cheek, to its neck. When he reached its neck, he sucked on it as if he were trying to give it a hickey. Jade moaned lightly and rested her head on the back of the tub. As he was sucking on its neck, he rubbed his thumbs over its nipples, tenderly at first, but gradually getting rougher. Jade's eyes tightened as she relished the feeling. Beck continued to rub one nipple, while the other received special attention from his mouth. He flicked his tongue and licked in circles around it.

_There's no way he's never done this before_. He still left one hand massaging the breast, while the rest of his attention was pulled to something more interesting to the male mind. He spread the dolls legs. Jade's legs each instantly spread and hung over the sides of the tub. This is the moment she had been waiting for and she couldn't be more exhilarated.

Beck brought a thumb down to the nub and rubbed it painfully slow. Jade moaned and turned up the music with a remote, just to be on the safe side. Beck rubbed the nub in little circles at a faster pace as he brought his mouth down to its entrance. He licked around and flicked his tongue up and down very quickly, similar to the way he did with its nipples.

"Oh my god!" Jade groaned. She was genuinely surprised at how well Beck was doing. He was teasing her entrance which caused her to writhe uncontrollably.

Can I stick my finger in this? Sure enough, he could. He thrusted his finger inside. "OOoohh!" she moaned, "Oh god!" She thought she was going to lose it. He didn't move in or out of the doll, he just left his finger in there and rubbed against the top of the inside. "Tease," she muttered.

Then slowly, Beck moved his finger inside and out. "Oooh yes!" she moaned. He picked up his pace and began thrusting as fast as he could. "Fuck! Oh god! Oooooh!" She tried not to be too loud, but it all felt so good. She pushed her hips toward the feeling, even though there was nothing there. As Beck kept finger fucking her, Jade moved her right hand down to her clit and began rubbing it fiercely.

She felt her legs get shaky and she knew she was close, but she wanted to make every last moment last. She imagined Beck in the tub with her as she always does in her fantasies, however this time it's more real, and imagined his cock thrusting inside her, rather than invisible fingers. The images in her head were driving her loins crazy. She couldn't hold it out any longer. She gave one last push on her clit and she released herself. "OOOH!" she groaned, "OH FUCK! Beck!" She felt herself convulse. She was in pure ecstasy and didn't want this to end.

At that same moment, Beck stopped playing with the doll as if he knew Jade had just climaxed. She calmed down and just laid in her tub to relax, exhausted from her activities. She had never been so at peace. She didn't want to leave her little piece of paradise, so she stayed there until she heard a knock at the door about fifteen minutes later.

It was Jackson. "Jade? Jade? Please let me in. Jade, you've been in there for hours please let me in," he whined with a little fear hidden in his voice. She replied, "Oh, sorry. No."

* * *

**In case you didn't get what happened at the end with Jackson: in Jade's _What I Love_ video on TheSlap (or on youtube) she says, "I love locking myself in the bathroom, turning out the lights and just sitting there- til my little brother knocks on the door and says, 'Jade? Jade? Please let me in. Jade, you've been in there for hours please let me in' and then I say 'Oh, sorry. No.'" **

**Any-who let me know what you're thinking by leaving a review :) **


	7. Chapter 7 (AN)

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry that it's taking me longer than usual to upload the next chapter, but there have been many things going on this week i.e. birthdays, family parties and soccer. To be honest, I haven't even started writing the next chapter. It doesn't help either that I'm just making everything up as I'm typing it, so I'm not sure where I'm going with the story. If there's anything you want to happen, feel free to say it. I might just use your idea because I have none of my own.**

**And while I'm here, I might as well say THANK YOU to JadedXO and Badeshipper123 for always leaving comments on this here. I love reading them; they're always sweet :)**

**BTW HAS ANYBODY SEEN ANIMAL YET?! LIZ WAS AMAZING!**


End file.
